


Festival of Red by Hoars [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allusion to Mpreg, Bride Hunting, M/M, Mating Run, Podfic, mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Festival of Red by Hoars read by Rhea314<br/>Summary: <i>“See? I need my daisy crown or I won’t get Chased.” Stiles frowned. “And then I’ll have to do it again next year. I really don’t want to do it twice.”</i><br/>The good and the bad of getting Caught this year included not having to do it again and the bad was he’d have a werewolf mate for the rest of his life. Stiles is seventeen. He has a lot of life to live. Unless his wolfy mate has no sense of humor or a temper. Those with no sense of humor and tempers tended to hate Stiles the most and wouldn’t that suck? Being tied to someone for the rest of his life who hates him. That actually sounds like his type of luck.<br/>“You’ll be fine.” Allison beams because she’s a sweet person and can obviously read Stiles like a picture book aimed at toddlers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festival of Red by Hoars [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Festival of Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557220) by [hoars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars). 



**Title** : Festival of Red  
 **Author** : Hoars  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
 **Character** : Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : Underage  
Tags for: mildly dubious consent, mating run, bride hunting, allusion to mpreg  
 **Summary** : “See? I need my daisy crown or I won’t get Chased.” Stiles frowned. “And then I’ll have to do it again next year. I really don’t want to do it twice.”  
The good and the bad of getting Caught this year included not having to do it again and the bad was he’d have a werewolf mate for the rest of his life. Stiles is seventeen. He has a lot of life to live. Unless his wolfy mate has no sense of humor or a temper. Those with no sense of humor and tempers tended to hate Stiles the most and wouldn’t that suck? Being tied to someone for the rest of his life who hates him. That actually sounds like his type of luck.  
“You’ll be fine.” Allison beams because she’s a sweet person and can obviously read Stiles like a picture book aimed at toddlers.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/557220)  
**Length** 1:12:14  
Link: [zip mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Festival%20of%20Red%20by%20Hoars.mp3.zip), [zip podbook by Fire-juggler here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_festival_of_red.zip)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover Art] Festival of Red (written by hoars, read by rhea314)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622352) by [fire_juggler_arts (fire_juggler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler_arts)




End file.
